sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
London Voices
London Voices is a London-based choral ensemble founded by Terry Edwards in 1973. In its early years, it also incorporated the London Opera Chorus and London Sinfonietta Voices and Chorus. In 2004, Ben Parry (musician), became Co-Director of the ensemble. Ben is also Director of the National Youth Choirs of Great Britain and Assistant Director or Music at King's College, Cambridge. London Voices has been involved in many performances, recordings of operas and CD and film soundtracks, including The Hobbit (film series), Hunger Games, the prequel trilogy of Star Wars, The Lord of the Rings (film series) and Harry Potter (film series) series, The Iron Lady, Enemy at the Gates, La traviata, and The Passion of the Christ. They have recorded with such diverse artists as Luciano Pavarotti, Dave Brubeck, Paul McCartney, Queen, Deaf Havana and have performed in concert venues all over the world, including London, Aldeburgh, Paris, New York, Shanghai and Lucerne. Discography and Films Selected film soundtracks featuring London Voices: (for a full list of recordings please visit here *2018 Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald (Newton Howard, James) *2018 Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (Giacchino, Michael) *2018 Avengers: Infinity War (Silvestri, Alan) *2017 Wonder Woman (Gregson-Williams, Rupert) *2017 Thor: Ragnarok (Mothersbaugh, Mark) *2016 Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Newton Howard, James) *2016 Doctor Strange (Giacchino, Michael) *2014 The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (Shore, Howard) *2014 Exodus: Gods and Kings (Iglesias, Alberto) *2014 Maleficent (Newton Howard, James) *2014 The Grand Budapest Hotel (Desplat, Alexandre) *2013 Escape from Planet Earth (Zigman, Aaron) *2013 Hunger Games: Catching Fire (Newton Howard, James) *2013 The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug (Shore, Howard) *2012 Byzantium (Navaratte, Javier) *2012 Rise of the Guardians (Desplat, Alexandre) *2012 Snow White and the Huntsman (Newton Howard, James) *2012 The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (Shore, Howard) *2012 The Hunger Games (Newton Howard, James) *2012 The Pirates! Band of Misfits (Shapiro, Theodore) *2011 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows 2 (Desplat, Alexandre) *2011 Immortals (Morris, Trevor) *2011 Green Lantern (Newton Howard, James) *2011 The Iron Lady (Newman, Thomas) *2010 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows 1 (Desplat, Alexandre) *2010 Iron Man 2 (Debney, John) *2009 A Christmas Carol (Silvestri, Alan) *2008 Inkheart (Navarrete, Javier) *2008 Kung Fu Panda (Powell, John) *2007 The Golden Compass (Desplat, Alexandre) *2005 Star Wars Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (Williams, John) *2004 Harry Potter Book Three - The prisoner of Azkaban (Williams, John) *2004 The Passion of the Christ (Debney, John) *2003 Lord of the Rings - Part Three - Return of the King (Shore, Howard) *2002 Harry Potter Book 2 - The Chamber of Secrets (Williams, John) *2002 Lord of the Rings - Part Two - The Two Towers (Shore, Howard) *2002 Star Wars Episode II - Attack of the Clones (Williams, John) *2001 Harry Potter - Book 1 -The Philosophers Stone (Williams, John) *2001 Lord of the Rings - Part One - Fellowship of the Ring (Shore, Howard) *2001 The Rat Race (Powell, John) *2000 Enemy at the Gates (Horner, James) *1999 Dogma (Shore, Howard) *1999 Star Wars Episode I - The Phantom Menace (Williams, John) *1999 Topsy Turvy (Gilbert & Sullivan) *1997 Looking for Richard (Shore, Howard) *1995 Judge Dredd (Silvestri, Alan) *1995 Cut Throat Island (Debney, John) *1994 Immortal Beloved (Beethoven, L.V.) *1991 An American Tail (Horner, James) *1989 The Cook,the Thief etc. (Nyman, Michael) *1986 The Mission (Morricone, Ennio) Selected recordings by London Voices: (for a full list of recordings please visit here) *Renée Fleming - I Want Magic! James Levine (1998) Decca 460567 *Igor Stravinsky - Vol. XI: Violin Concerto/Ebony Concerto/The Flood Robert Craft (1998) Music Masters 67195 *Angela Gheorghiu & Roberto Alagna - Verdi per due Claudio Abbado EMI 56656 *Vanessa-Mae - Storm (1998) EMI 21800 *Gaetano Donizetti - Lucia di Lammermoor Charles Mackerras (1998) Sony 63174 *''All That Jazz: The Best of Ute Lemper'' (1998) Decca 458931 *Michael Nyman and Damon Albarn - Ravenous (1999) Virgin 47126/EMI 22370 *Giacomo Puccini - Il Trittico Antonio Pappano (1999) EMI 56587 *György Ligeti - Le Grand Macabre (1999) Esa-Pekka Salonen EMI 55563 *Leonard Bernstein - Wonderful Town (1999 Studio Cast Album) Simon Rattle EMI 56753 *Felix Mendelssohn, Giuseppe Verdi - A Midsummer Night's Dream (1999) Decca 466098 *Tan Dun - 2000 Today (1999) Sony 61529 *Nigel Kennedy - Classic Kennedy Barry Wordsworth (2000) EMI 90407 *Lesley Garrett - Lesley Garrett (2000) BBC 51338 *Lesley Garrett - I Will Wait for You Michel Legrand, John Harle, Peter Robinson (2000) BBC 75605 *Leonard Bernstein - White House Cantata Kent Nagano (2000) DG 463448 *Renée Fleming - Renée Fleming Charles Mackerras Decca 467049 *Béla Bartók - The Miraculous Mandarin Neeme Järvi (2000) Chandos 9029 *Charles Ives - When the Moon Richard Bernas (2000) Decca 466841 *Georg Solti - United Nations 50th Anniversary Concert (Fidelio Act II Finale) Decca 448901 *Sofia Gubaydulina - Canticle of the Sun Mstislav Rostropovich (2001) EMI 57313 *''Britten-Messiaen Choral Works'' (2001) Edwards Virgin 61916 *Angela Gheorghiu - Casta Diva Evelino Pidò (2001) EMI 571632 *Robert Alagna - French Arias Bertrand de Billy (2001) EMI 57012 *Elliot Goldenthal - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001) Sony 89697 *John Adams - El Niño Kent Nagano (2001) Nonesuch 79634 *Amy Grant - The Spirit of Christmas (2001) Hallmark 2001 *Roberto Alagna - Bel Canto Evelino Pidò (2001) EMI 57302 *Lesley Garrett - The Singer (2001) EMI 57403 *Ben Heppner - Airs Francais Myung-whun Chung (2001) DG 471372 *Benjamin Britten - Curlew River Neville Marriner (2001) Phillips 454469 *Salvadore Licitra - The Debut: E Lucevan le stelle Carlo Rizzi Sony 089923 *Denise Leigh, Jane Gilchrist - Operatunity Winners Paul Daniel EMI 57594 *Bryn Terfel - Bryn Terfel Sings Favourites Barry Wordsworth (2002)DG 474438 *Giuseppe Verdi - Il Trovatore Antonio Pappano (2002) EMI 57360 *Leoš Janáček - Jenůfa Bernard Haitink (2002) Erato 45330 *Queen - The Queen Symphony Tolga Kashif (2003) EMI *Dave Brubeck Classical Brubeck Russell Gloyd (2003) Telarc 80621 *Roberto Alagna - Nessun Dorma Mark Elder (2003) EMI 57627 *György Ligeti - The Ligeti Project IV: Hamburg Concerto/Double Concerto/Ramifications /The Requiem Jonathon Nott (2003) Teldec 88263 *Alain Amouyal - Frames for a Fairy Tale (2003) Adams Plateforme P2000 *Violaine Corradi - Cirque du Soleil: Varekai (2004) BMG 74321 *Luciano Berio - Sinfonia Peter Eötvös(2005) DG 4775380 *Paul McCartney - Ecce Cor Meum (2006) EMI 70424 *Jon Hopkins - Singularity (2018) Domino Records External links * Official site Category:London choirs Category:Musical groups established in 1973